Bringin on the Heartbreak
by Trishaholic
Summary: Sometimes we hurt the ones we love without even realizing it. TrishRandy One Shot


This story, much like "Every Time," was one of those spur of the moment stories. After finding out that Randy got drafted to Smackdown, I thought about a song fic. This is actually one of my favorite songs, and I think it worked really well with the story. This one is only going to be a one shot. I thought about making it into a series, but decided that it's better this way. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it, and review it as well. In the "fan fiction" world, I own everything. But in reality, it's just a story. Vince owns them. Enjoy!

**Bringing on the Heartbreak **

She must have stared at the ceiling for quite a long time, because before she knew it the sun was slowly coming up. Her breathing had long returned to normal, but her heart still skipped a few beats. A large muscular form occupied the other side of the bed. He was fast asleep, exhausted from previous activities, and she knew exactly what "activities" had made him so tired.

On the outside most people wouldn't expect it. They were two completely different people. The only thing they probably had in common, was the fact that both worked for the WWE. However opposites attract, and they were each able to deliver some satisfaction for one another. But even so, she never felt like they connected on any level. Maybe they weren't suppose to, but on the inside she couldn't deny the fact that she desperately wanted them to.

_Gypsy, sittin' looking pretty  
A broken rose and laughing eyes_

Even though they shared a bed every night, neither one really knew anything else about the other. The only "connection" they ever had was during the night. She knew very well that it was always only about one thing with them. And because of this, she felt lost.

_You're a mystery always runnin' wild  
Like a child without a home  
You're always searching  
Searching for a feeling  
But its easy come and easy go_

Eventually, the blonde Canadian pulled herself out of bed. It was time to face another day in the world of Trish Stratus. As she walked around the arena that afternoon, she saw something that brought her immediately to a halt. She could feel the intense electricity run through her body when her eyes spotted him. There he was in all of his glory. He was in the middle of a conversation, but still managed to give her a side-glance. She could see a slight smile on his lips, and knew one way or another, they would both wind up together that night. A part of her welcomed that. How could she say no to someone like him? He had the attitude, and the experience to back it up. Despite the warm sensations that overcame her, another part of her knew that once again, she would be in the same situation as she was every morning. Awake, and confused.

_I'm sorry but its true  
You're bringin' on the heartache  
Taking all the best of me  
Can't you see?  
You got the best of me  
Can't you see?  
You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
Bringin' on the heartache  
_  
He would never admit it, but deep down he felt something for her. He wasn't really sure what it was, but he knew it was more then he led on. Foolishly he had allowed himself to fall for her, and now he had no idea how to deal with that. Should he tell her? What would she say? How would she react? To him, she seemed like a beautiful mystery that he wanted to solve.

_You're such a secret  
Misty eyed and shady  
Baby how you hold the key_

In the past few months, their "relationship" had evolved to another level. Most nights were spent between the sheets, and some nights were spent deep in conversation. Whether either one knew it or not, their attraction towards one another was becoming more then just physical. For the first time in months, she didn't find herself staring at the ceiling. In fact, she found that she slept more soundly now. Was it love? She wasn't sure, but it made her feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Happy.

No one knew about them. To everyone else, they were just co-workers. That's the way she wanted it. She didn't need or want other people knowing what she was doing. They would judge her, and criticize her, and right now she was beginning to feel good about her life. Then one day, all that changed. Neither one was concerned about the draft lottery. She knew she would remain on Raw. After all, what competition did Smackdown hold for her? But he wasn't so lucky. He was the second draft pick from Raw to go over to Smackdown. Inside she was devastated, but he showed no real emotion over it. What would happen to their "relationship" now? She couldn't do anything but watch as he slowly began to fade out of her life.

_You're like a candle  
You're flame slowly fading  
Burning out and burning me  
Can't you see? _

What was he suppose to do? He couldn't exactly refuse to go to Smackdown. He didn't have a choice. But what about her? He didn't want to leave her behind. After months of late night sessions, he had realized there was something more. To know that he would have to leave her tore him up inside. However she on the other hand, didn't seem to care if he left or stayed on Raw. She simply shrugged her shoulders and brushed it off. It was then that he realized just how much of a hold she had on him.

_Taken all the best of me  
Can't you see?  
You got the best of me  
Can't you see  
_  
She watched him debut on Smackdown, but found it hard to be as excited as the fans. She sat quietly on the balcony of her hotel room, looking out into the city. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment. Did he miss her? Did he think about her? Her thoughts kept her awake until the early hours of the morning, when she drifted off to sleep. But it wasn't much of an escape, because even in her dreams, Randy Orton was still breaking her heart. What she didn't realize, was that she was breaking his as well.

_Bringin' on the heartache…  
_


End file.
